This invention relates to power supplies and, more particularly, to a power supply which is designed to be inherently current limiting without requiring additional circuit components to effect that function.
There are many application where a circuit board has its own on-board power supply for providing a DC to DC voltage conversion function. In addition, larger power supplies usually require a small "housekeeping", or bias, supply to provide start up and control power for the larger supply. Such a converter might typically accept a 28 volt DC input and produce a 5 watt output at 12 volts DC. In such applications, the load is relatively constant. However, it is desirable to provide current limiting in the event of a heavier load or a short circuit. Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a voltage converting power supply having a current limiting characteristic.